The Tale of Randomness(or, Chris does Inazuma Matchmaking!)
by Hofund
Summary: Chrono Storm is in high school and the future. The kids of the of the original Eleven are at Raimon. What interesting chemistry will occur? Neglected Pairings, NextGen romance, Character x OC romance...all-in-one. Please review. Set in post-Chrono Stone. Bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again folks. Chris here, unfortunately because Hofund still refuses to leave his fortress of study and papers. Any advice concerning dragging him out would be highly appreciated. Also, this will be a bunch of random things in my head related to IE. There will be NextGen stuff, character x character, character x reader, and other neglected pairings. No Yaoi simply because I can't write it without puking. I see it in school often enough to not want to write about it. Please enjoy, leave reviews, and give some advice as to how to drag a really powerful nerd out of his OCD studying. Anyone who gives a successful solution gets a cookie and a shout, and the really successful ones(those that don't end with me getting punched or Hofund getting pissed) get a chapter to their whims(no yaoi, again because I can't write it very well). There will be some half-baked plot.**

 **So here goes, the first one, a prologue! I made up some names for the kids, so please forgive me. Will be told from the kids' and GO characters' POVs.**

* * *

 **Me: come on, Kanon, do the disclaimer.**

 **Kanon: God Cannon-what? Oh. Chris doesn't own Inazuma Eleven. Neither does Hofund. Chris?**

 **Me: *Still out cold from God Cannon***

* * *

 **Endou Hajime POV**

It's official: I hate alarm clocks. In fact the first thing I'd do if I had a two-way ticket through time would be to kill the guy who invented clocks. Does he have any idea what horrors he's put unto kids with screwed-up moms? Believe me, waking to a loud "Wake up, Hajime!" isn't the best way to start your morning. I doubt it is a good way at all.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, I'm Endou Hajime, son of a Endou Natsumi(nee Raimon) and equally freaky Endou Mamoru. But my dad is way better than my mom. He's freaky only about soccer, which I also like. My mom, however, was all about discipline and etiquette. I often wondered how my parents became an item. Sure, they were in love, but how did they stand each other long enough to fall in love in the first place?

Don't let either of them hear my thoughts. My dad would put me through another 'special training course'. Last time was blocking hissatsu shoots without my hands. The one before involved a 50-lap around a standard soccer pitch. My mom, on the other hand, would give me a pious lecture on my dad's virtue and greatness of an insane duration, which was almost worse. Maybe Dad had run over Mom's dog on a motorbike and Mom had gotten seduced by Dad's charm when he'd yanked off his helmet to apologize...

That's almost as unlikely as Wi-fi without lag. I grabbed my schoolbag, inhaled my breakfast, choked on the toast, washed that down with milk and took off for school. On my way, I met up with Kimari. No, she isn't my girlfriend. She isn't even a crush. Nope. Uncle Kidou never let any male older than her by at least 15 years within a three-feet radius, except for me, because that old fox who goes by the name of Kidou Yuuto knows of my crush on Ichinose. Of course, Fudou Tegamaru always finds his way to her side by hook or by crook. Apart from Uncle Kidou's protective tendencies, they are separated by a sort of feud between their fathers. Apparently they were both genius gamemakers and couldn't agree on who was the better one. And they still take it personally.

"Ohayo, Hajime-kun!" Kimari's voice was sunny and cheerful as always. Just like her father on a good day...

"Same to you there, Kimari-chan. How did things go? I hear your father busted a vein yesterday after he learned that Tegamaru made a move on you."

"Not literally. Although he did give me several lectures as to why bad stuff will happen if I get together with him."

"What say you?

"My dad means well, but I know for a fact Tegamaru-kun is nice and a good person. And that's not mentioning his looks..."She got a dreamy look and my skin broke out in goosebumps." Tegamaru? Seriously? That guy is a living ice block. Mr. Imposing Stance didn't get his nickname out of thin air you know!"

We'd reached the school at this point. As expected, Tegamaru was standing there in all his imposing glory. Kimari looked at him like a man dying of thirst hitting upon not an oasis, but an Irish pub. She certainly looked the part. Now this could be interesting. It would be quite fun to watch Uncle Kidou blow his top, which were hilarious as long as you weren't on the receiving end, and they were few and far between.

I walked towards my class(imagining Tegamaru standing there like a statue while Uncle Kidou spewed his wrath at him) and bumped into three people. Actually, I bumped into the first, bounced off the second and slammed into the third. I looked at them. They weren't about to take my lunch money were they? I like my grub. And they were certainly a...change from my mother's cooking.

"Gomenasai. I was distracted..."

"It's fine, Hajime-kun." EH? Shindou-senpai?

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. Shindou is a legendary footballer in our school. Mixing music into his soccer, he'd led Raimon to victory after victory. His reputation went side-by-side with my Dad.

"Aren't you Endou-kantoku's son?"

"I think it's obvious, Tenma."I swear I am going to die in a hole now. From my boeing position I couldn't see their faces but I knew those voices. I heard them often enough at soccer practice. That would be Matsukaze-senpai and Tsurugi-senpai. And I bit my tongue from spitting out an insult. Always my father's son. Never Endou Hajime.

"It's not like that. Every time I see him, I'm reminded of what Endou-kantoku did to..."

"That's enough, Tenma. Go find Aoi or something. Tsurugi, why don't you find your secret soccer girlfriend?"

"Excuse me, senpais, but can I straighten up now?" Mother told me it was impolite to do so when the other person hadn't accepted your apology. I hate you, Mom. I hate you even more Dad.

"I never said you couldn't." Shindou-senpai's voice sounded like he was holding back a smile. Great.

Matsukaze-senpai snickered. "It must be that mother of his." Intuitive guy.

I stretched my (really) painful back. "I'll be going now. Gomen again."

 **Shindou POV**

As soon as Hajime ran off, my two friends bore down on me.

"What was that about Aoi-chan, Shindou-senpai?" Wow, I'd only seen Tenma this angry once before when he saw Aoi inside that cage, at the fight with Ultimate Zero. That look of rage, fury, despair, worry all rolled into onemade him look very scary. I started to understand why his Keshin was called 'Majin'.

"Do you have any idea what sort of gossip material you handed to Hajime-kun? What will Sophia say?" If evil eyes could kill I'd have died about twenty times from Tsurugi alone.

"Relax. Hajime is Endou-kantoku's son. He doesn't even realize Ichinose-san has a crush on him. And she's his best friend."

"Ichinose? THE Ichinose's daughter? His 'precious jewel'?"

"Yeah...why?"

I suddenly noticed the familiar prankster sparks inside their eyes. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea...

I noticed the big clock. We had twenty minutes until classes, so we walked slowly at the big building that was Raimon Sr. High, talking random guy stuff.

"Say, Shindou-senpai, who do you like? I have Aoi and Tsurugi has Sophia, so what of you?"

"I-I don't have anyone. I gave Akane white chocolate last week."

"Whoa, Shindou-senpai. That sure was cruel. You gave that to her on White Day, did you not?"

"I think Shindou is suffering from what Kirino is suffering."

"Nane?" I wanted to go find a hole and crawl inside to die. Trust Tsurugi to betray us.

"Historical heartache."

"Historical...? Ano...Oka..."

"Say it, Tenma, and you're dead."

"So it's true!"

"I use my rights to remain silent."

I walked to class feeling like absolute crap. I had picked up an unusual love for white tofu, and I always hugged to black and red bento box OKatsu-san had given me when I slept. And as long I hugged it, I could see her and talk to her in my dreams. We had quite a lot of nice conversations, but we somehow couldn't take it further. Whenever we tried to kiss, the dream ended like a movie reel getting cut off if our lips got within kissing range. I once read a Chinese story about a mortal and a fairy or something falling in love. They'd been separated, and I'd laughed at them at the time, joking about how they could have avoided capture.

Poetic justice, really.

I saw Kirino, getting asked out by a girl. He rejected her gently, and after she left I saw her clutch at something in his breast pocket. I knew what that was. The candy wrapper from the sweet Jeanne D'Arc had given her.

I smiled to myself and walked on by. What I wouldn't give to have her by my side...

"四张机,鸳鸯织就欲双飞。可怜未老头先白。春波碧草，晓寒深处，相对浴红衣..." I hummed the Chinese poem to myself quietly. I had learned of it in a random surf, and after learning Chinese and Cantonese enough to read it I felt it reflected my feelings so clearly. It told of a story of hopeless love. First there was no love but as soon as love reared its head it was taken away from the lovers. I pitied them and I could really relate to it. I smiled a bitter smile and continued my journey. Perhaps I could tell Kirino about this poem.

A spring breeze worked its way around me. I reveled in the breeze until Tsurugi came for me and told me I would be late. I smiled and followed him into the campus building.

* * *

 **Kanon: There's the prologue, folks! Chris says he hopes you enjoyed the chapter enough to read the next one(s)!**

 **Me:*Weakly* Please...review...minna...*slumps***

 **Kanon: Hey, don't be dead. I have a soccer match to go to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna! Chris is here with the latest chapter in The Tale of Randomness! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and Ichinose's little girl, Kyouka, finally shows her face!**

 **Disclaimer: I won't risk God Cannon again. I don't own I11, although I wish I did.**

 **Fudou (Akio) POV**

I smirked as I watched Kidou struggle not to blow up. I knew my son always had the hots for her daughter, and to be honest I was amused at the deja vu. Especially when it involved an enraged Kidou. I'll have to have a word with Tegamaru later, perhaps telling him to chill it out a bit after I compliment him on making Kidou blow up.

"Fudou, this has to stop."

"Excuse me, I think who my son dates is only my business if I don't approve. And in this case, I think she's more than good enough for him. I'm complimenting your daughter and you by not interfering, Kidou-kun."

"Well, I don't approve of your son. At least, not yet."Kidou added hastily when he caught my wife(who was also his sister) glaring at him.

"Give him a chance to prove himself, Kidou-kun. I needed a chance to do the same before you could admit sincerely I was okay for your sister."

"What I am willing to let myself be through and what I am willing to let my daughter experience are two very different things."

"Oh, good. I'm in time for the Grand Protectiveness Testosterone Overdose. Any guns or swords or custard pies you guys hiding under your clothes?"Came Ichinose's voice. I closed my eyes slightly before opening them.

"As if you are better off than us, Ichinose-kun. I still remember you and Domon defecting to Unicorn."

"Nane? Why?"

"Oh...so you still don't know it? Your beautiful, 'precious jewel' of a daughter is crushing on someone. Although it's still a bit one-sided at the moment..."

Ichinose's face turned a very interesting shade of scarlet. "WHAT?! WHEN THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN? WHO IS THAT DESPICABLE BOY?" Oh, someone learned more than soccer off America it seems...

I looked at my wife. She looked at her brother. He looked at Aki. Aki looked at Kidou's wife. And the comic side of this matter suddenly occurred to us, and resulted in a great bout of laughter.

Ichinose looked ready to explode, but was interrupted by the wind chimes tinkling like laughter, as if the wind chime had picked up the vibe of general amusement at Ichinose's expense. Either that or someone else had come in.

Endou Mamoru and Endou Natsumi. "Your question answered itself, Ichinose-kun." I said, smirking. And for once, after more than ten years, Kidou smirked right along with me.

 **Endou Hajime POV**

"Minna! Ike ike! Let's go with the flow and show them our stuff!" I yelled as our goalkeeper, Fudou Tegamaru, kicked the ball he'd just saved at us.

Soccer. The magic medicine to any problems and issues. We were practicing, but since dad wasn't available today(where did he go off to?) it was Tobitaka-san coaching us instead. Why on earth was the Rairaiken owner/delivery guy our coach? Don't ask me. Hey, don't get me wrong. His food is delicious. But good cooking doesn't make you a good coach.

"Hajime-kun!" I saw Kyouka-chan standing unmarked in front of the goal. I passed to her. Was it just me or did I see her wink? Nope. Game of light, that's what it is.

"Rokuten no Megami, Tsukiyomi! Lunar Strike!" I was awed. She only brought out her Keshin the day before and now she can do Keshin hissatsu? I know there's a reason I like her. And the reason she wouldn't like me...my Keshin was still only a half-baked, flickering apparition.

"I won't let you!" Shindou-senpai was suddenly in front of the shoot and just as suddenly his Keshin, Sousha Maestro, was out and Armed. With a powerful kick, he saved the goalkeeper, Nishizono-senpai, from any trouble. But the ball...went straight back at Kyouka, who had just landed and had maybe a second to react, which wasn't remotely enough time. I was close, but not enough to kick it away. Time seemed to slow down as I ran at her, even as my frustration boiled over.

Feeling a surge of power shoot through my body, I focused it on my goal: to save Kyouka from that Keshin Armed shoot. I ran fast, faster than I ever had in my life. Time was slowing down, but I was speeding up. I managed to push her out of the way, but I was facing the ball at point-blank range.

I didn't even feel the hit. I only hoped they would win before my world mercifully went black.

I woke up to the sight of my dad. And a world of hurt. It was as if someone had hit me in the chest with a sledgehammer. Which was probably the case, given Shindou-senpai's power.

"Did..did we win?"

"Are you alright, Hajime?"

"I'm fine. How serious is it for me to be in hospital? How long was I out?" Talking hurt like hell.

"How does three cracked ribs sound? You've been here for three hours."

"That explains...ow! My pain."

Something seemed to occur to him."I heard you took on Shindou's Keshin Armed Shoot? And brought out your own?"

"I don't know anything about that, but yes, I faced it head-on."

"Who were you trying to save it from?"

"..."

My dad smiled. "So it's true. You are crushing on her." What? Did he know already?

"Ichinose Kyouka-chan. Isn't that right?" Despite my condition, heat rushed to my ears.

"Don't worry, as long as you two like each other, I'm fine with it. You'll have to deal with Uncle Ichinose yourself, though." He smiled kindly at me, and I was glad I had him for a dad. "Ne, dad?"

"Hm?"

"How did you and Mom...you know..."

"Ah, I've been waiting when you would dare ask me this. Your mother was way out of my league back then...she was the daughter of the then-chairman. In the beginning she was actually trying to see if the soccer club, which I had re-started, should be dissolved. I still remember the first time she did anything other than watch and held an ice pack on my hands. I didn't know it then but when I think back now, I fell in love with her on that fateful day. I still remember...do you know Uncle Hiroto and Midorikawa?"

"Yeah. What of them?"

"I fought against them once, along with my team. After we won against them, your Aunt Touko gave me a cheek kiss."

"Don't make me laugh, dad. I've seen Aunt Touko, and she is so crazy about her husband I reckon she'd jump off a cliff before she did stuff like that."

"We were all hormonal teenagers then. Tsunami and Touko barely knew each other outside the field at that time. But that's not the point. My point is I felt something in me that felt painful when I saw the look on your mother's face. That day was when I admitted my feelings...to myself."

"Sounds like some really bad soap opera Tegamaru was telling me about."

"Yes, I know. Hajime, remember this. You aren't just my son. You are Endou Hajime. I tell you this because I want to help you, but just like how your grandma tried to help me, you might not like my methods. So I want to say..."

I never got to know what my dad was going to say, because the door opened with a loud bang, startling us both. Shindou-senpai ran in, his hair plastered to his face, his look wild, and panic evident in his face. It was the first time I saw the normally carefree, meditative Shindou-senpai so scared.

Dad told him to calm down, and Shindou complained that Kyouka had been redirecting her shoots on purpose to target him during the rest of the practice match. I felt some guilty delight at how she tried to avenge me, but that was only because I saved her, right? After all, you don't let someone who injured your captain slide like that. I sighed. Who the hell was I to expect her to return my feelings? Maybe when politicians mean what they say; if you didn't get it, that means Never, with a capital N.

The doc told me I would have to stay for a couple more days(it was just a minor crack, which made me really pity people who broke their ribs) until my condition stabilized and I could wear a corset. The worst part had been "Sorry, Hajime-kun(finally! Why, oh why, did it have to precede a terrible thing?!), but soccer is out of the question for you until you are pain-free. Unless you want to be unable to play ever again or, worse, lose your life, we suggest in the strongest terms possible that you refrain from any contact sports for at least a month."

"I understand, sir. I can play after a month, right?"

He smiled. "The last soccer fanatic to visit here was your father. I was an intern then. I never knew I would be dealing with his son. Love for that sport must run in the genes for your family."

"Excuse me, Hajime-kun? You have visitors." Sigh. Did I have to get an injury like that to have people call me my name? I mean, sure, that's a relief, but I was feeling the irony of things.

"I'll excuse myself." My dad said, smirking at me. I suddenly had a VERY bad feeling about this.

I was still contemplating that thought when the door slid open with a hiss. Ichinose and her father were here.

"Are you all right, Hajime-kun?"

"If you can call three cracked ribs alright, sure. I'm totally fine."

"I want to thank you for saving my daughter from what looks like a rather serious injury, Endou-kun."Ichinose said it with sincerity, but there was an undercurrent I couldn't quite catch.

"Yeah, well, it was my pleasure to save her. It was also my duty."

"That's right. A Captain should protect his team at all cost. I can say I do not regret giving you my support when you were running for position of Captain."

There was that cursed word again. Captain. Either Uncle Ichinose was only complimenting me or he was aware of my crush on his daughter and this was his way to tell me to stay well away from his precious daughter. Either way, I felt kicked in the teeth. And the thing about it was I couldn't even blame anyone for it except myself.

"My injury is bothering me and I am quite tired. If you would, then kindly call the doctor for me."

The corners of his lips jerked up in something that resembled a smile. "Certainly. I'll oblige."

* * *

 **Ichinose Kazuya POV**

I silently gave myself three cheers as we walked out the hospital. I knew that this would've happened. It was easy if you knew Hajime and my daughter well enough. Hajime is a Captain through and through: he prided himself on the team's success and knew exactly what his duties were. While not that much of a leader person, he was like Mamoru and ran beside the team, shoring them up and helping those who lagged behind.

Kyouka, on the other hand, was loud and brave, just like me, but also with a touch of sophistication and a lot of innocence, which I had my dear, sweet Aki to thank for. It was with this I had made my plans to keep them apart, a least for a while longer.

I'd kept my cool in front of Endou and talked about mundane things, which I made sure wouldn't set off alarms in him. I had to be careful: you won't believe how that guy could be so oblivious to Natsumi-chan's feelings at that time and be so sensitive and aware when it came to his son. Then I 'secretly' promised Kyouka we would go to visit Hajime, and I spoke it in a conspiratorial tone so that she would get her hopes up.

Then when we arrived at the hospital, I noticed the gleam in his eyes which told me he was thankful to me for bringing her. That's Endou Hajime for you. Sure, he was clever and discerning, but once you earn his trust you could get caught holding a knife at his back and he would believe your innocence and defend you. I then interrupted their little moment before the right mood could take place, and said my lines.

I'd said what looked neutral and friendly, and it wasn't entirely fake. I was indeed thankful for his saving my daughter from that shoot. However, I knew Hajime would guess at the meaning of my words, and would perceive it as a sort of denial. Mission accomplished.

Seeing my daughter's crestfallen face, which was obviously because she thought he'd saved her because he saw her as something more. She doesn't realize how right she is, and if things go according to plan she won't until I am absolutely confident in Hajime's ability to protect her, both on and off the field.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure he will know soon. His look tells me so." These words, though, were spoken with no taint of misdirection or falsehood.

* * *

 **Whew! Now that was something. If anyone wants to say Ichinose was OOC, I don't think so. From what I saw in the anime, and according to my book on the Enneagram(highly recommended for the serious writer) personalities, Ichinose is really a smart and subtle guy who appears to be a simpleton on the surface. I hope you liked this update!**

 **Read, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna! I know, I've away for really really long and that I need to update soon, but my DSEs are coming up so for the next two weeks I'll only be active around FF but there won't be no more updates until May. Enjoy this chapter, please. And review.**

 **Me: Now, Saikyou Eleven, Do the disclaimer! In sync, please.**

 **Saikyou Eleven: Chris does not own I11!**

 **Zanark: *Makes scoff-squelching noise***

 **Me: Now that was just rude. And wrong. *Kicks Zanark in the jewels so hard his Mixi-Max comes undone***

 **Rest of Saikyou Eleven: *Sweatdrop* Never cross Chris.**

 **Fudou Tegamaru POV**

I was feeling nervous, very nervous.

You know that feeling from childhood when you're facing your dad and/or mom and you think "Oh crap, I'm screwed"? Yeah, that's exactly what I'm up against here.

My Dad giving me a lecture. If anything, he was even more unreadable than the true motives behind a South Korean-American joint military parade. You never know if they're trying to show off or trying to scare North Korea, or both. My Dad is like that. He's a sphinx, Ultra-Stonefaced version. The only time I see him smile is around Mom. I heard off Uncle Endou and Uncle Sakuma once that Dad called Mom a 'blue-haired pixie' once and had to face a bear(a real one) and a shoot straight at the chest to show remorse for it. Something like that.

"Fudou Tegamaru, are you listening to me?" I shuddered. "Eh, yeah."

"Then repeat to me, word for word, what I was saying just now."

"I only got your general vibe. Something about taking things easy to avoid unwanted consequences."

"You were half-listening, then."

"Well, I was thinking why you didn't want me to prove my worth when you yourself did it for Mom." Dad's face darkened. I knew that look. Either he was going to start reminiscing the past or he was going to give a lash from his belt. Gritting my teeth and forcing my body to stay statue-like, I prayed to every divine entity that was listening for Mom to come back home soon, preferably within 10 seconds. When half a minute passed and Dad spoke, he surprised me.

"I've seen hell on earth, and I have fallen, multiple times, straight from heaven into living hell. I don't want you to have to go through that.

"Your mother was the only one who kept my sanity intact. You know, there was once, when we were in high school, I asked Fubuki..."

"Fubuki?! He was born already?"

Dad chuckled."No, I mean your Uncle Shirou. He was still the ultimate playboy and flirt at that time, with about half the girls from Japan wrapped around his little finger. The only one who could match him was Endou...Mamoru, but his eyes were glued to soccer and Natsumi like the bakahead he is. Anyway, I asked Shirou for advice and Atsuya chose that moment to pop up and spill it to your Uncle Kidou. I was so panicked at that time I hurled a knife at him, well, at the wall beside him, to shut him up, and my mouth spewed the worst crap I ever would."

"That's when you called Mom...""A blue-haired pixie, yes."

"A-ah. Right...so why am I supposed to know all this?"

"You did not understand why I was willing to go to such extent for your mother. It's time you knew what came with loving another person as a partner, not as some arm-candy you've been all over."

I coughed. How DARE he call Kidou Kimari, the best creation of God next to soccer and Rairaiken's fried dumplings, Arm-godforsaken-Candy?! A bolt of anger pierced right through me before my reasoning broke through the red haze and reminded me who I was talking to. I shuddered again, fearing for my life. Goddammit, Mom, where are you when I need you to save me from Dad?

It seems Fate was determined to give me multiple heart attacks, because I was surprised...again. Dad simply chuckled. "I see. So you do understand the weight of things. Good." Flashing me a grin that reminded me of some villain in some movie about a bat hero dude(...The Joker. Yeah, him), my Dad continued. I wish Kimari liked me better than a best friend, I really did. At least I could imagine her smiling without my conscience bringing the imaginary hammer down on my hormones and calling them(and me) perverts.

"Here is what you should do..."

* * *

 **Kidou Kimari POV**

Sitting in the drawing room of our mansion, I could think of a thousand better places to be and a million better things I could be doing. Even if you count the ones involving my beloved Iceberg out, there were still 2 things I could do. I could go and feed my pet tortoise, and I could even do my homework. Anything to get my superglue of a father off my back.

"...and so that is why I say you do not try to get closer just yet. Fudou Akio is the reason your Uncle Sakuma and Uncle Genda still suffer from pain bouts on rainy days."

I rolled my eyes. My dad said it so often I could recite it all backwards(okay, so maybe not backwards, but I certainly could recite his speech). "Last time I checked, during the welcome dinner party for Mr. Ronejo and his team's tour to visit the former Inazuma Japan, he was forgiven in front of all the guests for the price of three blue penguin plushies."

"Kimari. Don't get me wrong, Fudou Tegamaru is nothing like his father where malice is concerned. However, I remain adamant about the fact that I do not know him off the field very well yet. I am requesting you give me some time. That is all."

"Dearest? Where are you?" My mom called. Both our faces seemed to light up at the same instant. Dad rushed out of the room(he literally shimmered and suddenly I was the only one left in the drawing room), and when I followed him out I saw him carrying Mom bridal-style AND a load of bags. Where the heck did he get that sort of muscle power? And what was the occasion Mom would go shopping? When I looked back at them, the bags were stacked in the corner (my dad is a dedicated environmentalist in the worst way. Forget donating my favorite classic art piece and more than a quarter of his fortune for some forest in Brazil, he decided that it wasn't enough and now everything has to be reused until using it would make things worse. Sure, he got loads of praises for what he did, but that's still a bit weird for me), the stuff was on shelves and my parents were locked in a passionate liplock.

I shook my head and scoffed at their 'romantic'(read: disgusting) actions. A reason I like Tegamaru is that he is never like that. Hajime-kun had been quite right when he described him as a human ice block. Let's hope he isn't like that when thawed out.

* * *

 **Tenma POV**

Life couldn't be better. Aoi at my side, fingers interlocked...I recalled how we had gotten together through a weird mishap with Tsurugi. Aoi had wanted to give me a gift and it had ended up with Tsurugi, who somehow thought the gift was for him. That heartrending feeling was devastating, and I never wanted anyone to go through it again. Not even my descendant/friend, SARU, who tried his best to kill us for a while. The more I thought about it, the more I felt worthless.

"What's wrong, Tenma?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh, please. I know you too well." Aoi pouted and I had to admit the look made her look really attractive and I had to force my blood to be fair to my whole anatomy, not focusing into two places.

"You're thinking about Tsurugi again, right?"

"Yeah."

"I told you, I've never loved anyone else and I won't be loving anyone else." She promised.

I really wanted to believe her, but somehow, a part in my brain unknown to me told me that promises are just like rules: they're there to be broken. I've had life throw too much excrement at me to believe otherwise. I was overcome by fear. Fear I never knew I had. It had surfaced when I saw Aoi in that cage. When she lost all memories about soccer...and me. When I saw her go the Valentine's Ball with Tsurugi. I did something I never thought I would do.

I grabbed Aoi and held her tight to me, inhaling her scent and enjoying the feeling of her in my arms. Using that to remind me that I still had a purpose to live life. And after an awkward moment I felt her return the embrace.

* * *

 **Aoi POV**

Ever since the Chrono Stone incident, Tenma's been having mood swings. When he hugged me, though, it still felt good. My entire body heated up and my mind conjured all manner of images of I'd like to do with and to him.

Until I felt his turbulence.

His hug was that of a lost child, asking for comfort and love, but didn't think he deserved it. Tenma was insecure. He was scared and unsure.

I wrapped my arms around him. He never knew his own worth. He saw how Tsurugi loved his brother and moved even Okita Souji with his love, when he was blind to the fact that it was he who made Tsurugi come around in the first place. He saw how Shindou and Taiyou led the team with wit and authority when he was the one who held the team together and the reason it could function properly at all. He saw how Tsurugi was charming and never saw his own amazingness. And most importantly, he never saw that he had the quality most boys lacked and most girls wanted: empathy. I had fallen in love with his passion, and his cute looks. Even after so many years, even after I had long since gotten over his looks, he still made my body hot and made me feel special and wanted when I saw him; I was no less in love with him.

"Shhh, Tenma. Don't say anything. Just let me prove to you just how I'll never leave you side, come hell or high water."

I felt him smile into my hair and noticed that we were getting lots of stare salutes.

I couldn't have cared less.

* * *

 **Well, that's the next chapter! How you doing, Zanark?**

 **Zanark: *Whines***

 **Rest of Saikyou Eleven: *Sigh***

 **Me: *Sweatdrop* Please leave a review, people.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, minna! Enter Sophia, Tsurugi's...**

 **Tsurugi: Eternal Pain in my Groin.**

 **Me: Eh...when did you bypass the security?**

 **Tsurugi: You gave Inazuma Japan and Saikyou Eleven Special Passes. Did you forget?**

 **Me: Whatever. Go visit Zanark, he's in the medical room being treated for testicle damage.**

 **Tsurugi: *Gulp* Yeah...I'll leave you to it. *Zips out even faster than he zipped through Zanark Domain***

 **I don't own I11, so let us begin! As per Pikaree1's little request**

* * *

 **Sophia POV**

I kicked the ball around the deserted pitch, and thought back to the bakahead soulmate it had found me. Tsurugi Kyousuke was his name, and screwing his face up was his game. He had chanced upon me when he came back here to wax nostalgic about him and his brother. I had challenged him to a game.

What did you expect? he looked like he needed a friend, and I needed someone to try my skills on. And his pointy hairdo was weird. And his skin somehow remained a healthy, soft white color even though he wasn't an albino and was under the sun a lot.

And I'll admit it: he was(and still is) absolutely gorgeous, a full-blown masculine god, and he didn't seem to hate me.

 _*Flashback*_

Our friendship soon changed. He started smiling a bit more(no easy feat...it took me three weeks to make him laugh), and I started feeling weird around him. I couldn't focus if we were too close to each other physically. And he'd started looking the other way when I smirked at him. And looked like he had something else on his mind when we sat together for a drink.

And then there was the really embarrassing accident when I fell asleep on his shoulder. I had a dream where I was wrestling in a really warm suit(I had a twisted idea that this suit would somehow protect me), and I punched and kicked and called the opponent all manner of insulting names. When I woke up, I saw myself in Tsurugi's lap, my fist holding his shirt, and his hand holding my foot, three inches away from his manhood.

 **Three Months Later...**

He was marking me, and when we crossed each other, our feet slammed into the ball with serious force, knocking us both off balance. We instinctively threw our hands out for balance. It should've been a really cliche scene when we held hands and chemistry bubbled between us.

Instead, his hand landed on my bra strap and mine landed on his toned stomach(oh, yeah, gimme a serving of THAT roast...argh! What the hell are you doing, brain?!). And then we landed in an awkward position with him on top of me. when he untangled his hand, he was rewarded with more than a freed hand. Yeah, he was rewarded with a sight anybody not married to me shouldn't see.

"Oi! What do you think you're looking at?"

"I'm looking at you, beautiful."

I kneed him in the crotch. Not hard enough to cripple him, but enough to get him off me and cup himself. "*Hiss* Careful where you put that knee, love. You might regret it later."

Heat rushed to my cheeks as an image of that came to my mind. "And why exactly would I regret it?" Come on, I dare you.

"Cause I'll kick your ass. Literally, and metaphorically." My heart sank and I let a breath that I didn't even know I was holding out.

"Yeah, but I don't like people who look in places they shouldn't."

"I'm eligible...I think."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, first, you touched my stomach and you were still touching it until your knee decided to intervene. Secondly, I like you. As more than a friend."

"..." My tongue turned into cement and my brain went on repeat mode. He liked me. My crush liked me. Tsurugi freaking liked me. And I repaid him by kneeing him in the crotch. "I'm sorry...?"

"Don't be. You can kiss it and I'll pretend that never happened."

Most of the blood went to my face in a rush of anger. "And why did I ever see you as anything other than a cold, arrogant, full-of-himself jerk?"

"Because I'm incredibly gorgeous?" Well, there was that, but I didn't want to inflate his ego or I might suffocate.

"Try again, baka."

He laughed and pulled me into his lap, taking care to sit me in a place where any attempts for his vulnerable bits would not go unnoticed. Not that I was planning on it anyway. "You tell me."

"Ilikeyoutooanditwillbereallyembarrassingifyouactlikethatinpublic."

"What?"

"I like you too...and you'll embarrass us both if you're going to be that way. That's why you are one cold, arrogant, full-of-himself jerk."

"So you like cold, arrogant jerks. I'll make sure I improve on being that way."

"Ah, shut up." I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Revenge will be sweet. Correction: Revenge will be whatever the skin on his neck tastes like.

He pulled back a little in shock, but soon returned the kiss. I had to temper my impulse to get carried away, lest I lose focus and sight of my plan.

Suddenly breaking the kiss(I almost missed the feeling), I went down to his neck and bit him on the shoulder. BIG MISTAKE. He must have refined steel for bones! He gasped, and looked at his shoulder, where I had paid the price of painful teeth for a bright, fresh tooth mark(I believe they're called hickies) shone on a rather exposed bit of skin. "So that's what you were planning, love. Does your teeth hurt?"

I glared my best death glare at him. Unfortunately he didn't die and seemed even more amused instead.

* * *

 **Me: *Bangs head repeatedly on table* Sorry for the pervy fluff chapter. It just came into my head and I just had to record it for blackmail. And write it down, of course. Sorry for those who didn't want it. The same thing will be told from Tsurugi's POV next chapter and hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi minna! Chris here, and Tsurugi has refused the interview due to personal reasons. It is unknown if that has anything to do with the triangular marks on his face that looks like he's been hit with a spatula.**

 **Now, disclaimer, Best Eleven!**

 **Best Eleven: Chris does not own I11!**

 **Endou: Sakka Yarouze! Eh? What are y'all doing standing there?**

 **Sigh.**

* * *

 **Kyouka POV**

I cried silently into my pillow.

Hajime had never looked at me like that before. I had gotten so used to his warm smile that lit my world every time I saw him I never knew what he looked like when he was serious. Why did he give me that look? Did he know I was planning to shove Dad out the room and confess to him? Was that why he looked at me like that to warn me? It must have been. There really was no other explanation for why he would look at me like someone he ran into on a street.

My heart screamed accusations at me; how I was an idiot to visit him when I was the cause of his injury; how stupid I'd been to make my plan so obvious and forgotten just how clever my crush really is; how much of a fool I was to fool myself into thinking he'd saved me because he liked me.

The next day seemed to drag impossibly long. I found myself staring out the window more than ever, and it was really lucky none of the teachers called me on it. At soccer practice, I looked around the field, hoping to find the warm, charismatic smile that gave me strength and determination, before I remembered it was I who got Hajime-kun into hospital. I was so out of focus I might as well have been a cripple trying not to miss the ball with my kicks.

Things went from bad to worse when Coach Endou decided I was 'under the weather' and sent me off the field. Where I got lots and lots of suspicious looks and even more frowns. Those weren't the worst. My conscience kept tormenting me with the fact that I alienated Hajime from me. I have to try, one last time. asking Coach Endou for a day off, I packed my bags and started for the hospital.

* * *

 **Fei POV**

"So how does becoming human feel?" I asked SARU. I already knew the answer. Something inside me, something that was missing, filled again. our window of supernatural powers had been closed, but the door to our lives, the lives that we deserve, had been returned to us.

I looked over at Giris. "So how did it go? You find whoever was your ancestor over there?"

I frowned at the weird look on his face. "What's up? Meia kick your shin again? Or arse?"

"My ancestor was Shindou...Takuto."

"SHINDOU?!"

"Yeah. And apparently...ugh!"

Meia ran to him."What's wrong, Giris?! Are you alright?"

"Time...line...fix...Fei..." He fell in a dead faint.

"Giris!" Meia looked about ready to cry, and hoisting him over her shoulder ran for the hospital.

I checked the records. And my eyes went wide when I identified two people in danger.

Giris and Meia.

Why? Because their parents were more than likely never to meet again...Giris' other ancestor, the one to marry Shindou-kun, was Okatsu. Okatsu-san from the Sengoku Era. Meia's ancestor from that period was Kirino Ranmaru. His other half was Jeanne D'Arc. It was hard to imagine the kind, friendly Miss Jeanne having a descendent like Meia, but that was what the records said. I sighed. I picked my link up.

"Wondeba?"

"Hm, Fei? Are you asking for some much-needing coaching from the Great Coach Clark Wondeba?"

"No, I need you to fuel the Inazuma Caravan and find an artifact for Raimon, 202 years ago."

"Fei?" My mom was there to see me. I had warned the doctors without her knowledge and although they weren't sure, they prepared for the worst. And I'm happy to say, when the worst did happen their preparations paid off, and my mother lived.

"Listen to me..."

* * *

 **Hajime POV**

As I sat on my bed, brooding and sulking over how Kyouka had been hurt by my heartless, thoughtless words, the door slid open.

And in came the beautiful face of my worst tormentor.

"Konbanwa, Hajime-kun."

"You too, Kyouka-chan."

"I'm so sorry for that."

"No, it was an honor." I don't care what she thinks. I'm telling her the truth, even if she kills me right here and now.

"You baka, why is it an honor to have your ribs broken?"

"It was for you."

"So...it wasn't..."

"No. It wasn't out of duty. I don't know what you think of me, especially when I'm in such a useless state like this, but...Kyouka?" Now I had it busted. Her face had turned an angry shade of red.

"Don't you dare call yourself useless, Hajime-kun." She stalked angrily up to my side and leaned into my face. Suddenly having her eyes at such close range was a thrilling experience. Her scent, a spicy, natural fragrance, like cinnamon candy, invaded my nostrils and suddenly my ribs didn't hurt. At least, not when compared to how much my crotch was hurting.

"I love you, Hajime. I love you from your idiotic smile to your idiotic yell of 'Sakka Yarouze', and you are anything but useless, so I forbid you to ever say you are useless. No one can insult you, not even yourself. Because I will kill to defend you, even from yourself." After her rant, she suddenly seemed to realize the words she had spoken, and our close proximity. She pulled away, and her blush was so adorable I wanted to reach out and cup her face.

"I-I...Hajime-kun..." I smiled at her panicky expression, and said what I had to say.

"Aishiteru, Kyouka."

"I know you don't like me, so...what?" I chuckled. I knew it then. It wasn't just a passing fancy. It was love: everything about her, from her ferocity to her timidness to herself attracted me like nail to a magnet.

"Aishiteru, Kyouka. I love you too."

"Hajime-kun..." She leaned in, and I was happy that she actually returned my feelings. I thanked my cracked ribs for bringing us together...

And for once, nothing bad happened. My ribs decided to let me have my moment of happiness. And passion.

* * *

 **So! Here is the next chapter in The Tale of Randomness! How was it? Tell me in a review!**

 **-Chris the Flowing**

 **P.S. The last bit was heavily influenced by the film, About Time. I highly recommend seeing it. It dispelled many of my fantasies, but it made me see the world's beauty so much clearer I might aw well have washed my eyes. Go see it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, minna! It's Chris! Well, that's kinda obvious, but anyway. Now, let us see the next chapter in Tales of Randomness! Now, Tenma, Disclaimer!**

 **Tenma: You won't disable me, right? I hear Zanark got ditched by his girlfriend because he went temporarily impot-**

 ***Smiles gently***

 **Tenma: *Goes pale* Chris does not own IE! *Runs out at the speed of sound***

* * *

 **Fei POV**

It was with a deep pity for my friends that I boarded the Inazuma Caravan. I wonder how badly Shindou and Kirino would be blackmailed when I dropped this bomb on them.

"Time jump!"

I smiled, watching the swirling colors as I thought back to our adventures together.

When the Caravan landed, I was greeted very enthusiastically by my old Chrono Storm teammates. I got dogpiled and I'm sure something got bruised, but eventually they regained enough sense to get off me.

"So, what brings you here, Fei? Did something happen? What are we saving this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I'm here to save Giris and Meia."

"EH?!"

"What did El Dorado do this time?!"

"No, no! El Dorado has nothing to do with it. We've become great friends, in fact. It's actually...you." I looked straight at them. I had originally planned to single them out. That plan went to hell when I discovered that was going to be near impossible. I wonder what Giris would say if he knew I got his great-great-great grandfather laughed at.

Let's hope it isn't a Dead Future for me.

"Us...?"

"You see, their ancestor couples are from different periods in time. It's making them suffer. I came back to tell you about it, and we're all going to have to play matchmaker."

"What the..." Many weird looks were passed among the team members. Somebody guessed it was Tsurugi and Okita Souji (I don't think I remember Tsurugi's face ever being this colorful), while someone believed it to be Taiyou and Kongming ("What? Those two are good strategists and these two are . Taiyou's responding indignant look made all of us laugh. Telling them to stop guessing, I pulled up a picture of Giris. "Now who does this guy look like?"

A minute later, all eyes went to Shindou. "Me? Oh..."

"That's right." I said.

Loud crying erupted from the back. "So that's why *sniff* S-Shin-sama *sob* gave me *sniffle* white choco *sob* late!"

"I am sorry for that, Akane. However, I really can't lie to myself about my own feelings." Shindou took a deep breath. "I guess the other one... in Meia's case...is Kirino, right?"

I nodded. Kirino lifted an eyebrow. Kariya smirked.

"Oh dear, I never knew Kirino-senpai had such a fluffy side. Jounetsu no Lovers...tsk, tsk. OUCH! Hot hot hot!" The last part of that was the result of La Flamme being used on his butt. Another great laughter fest broke out at Kariya's expense.

"Hey, old people! Remember me?" A red time capsule appeared in the middle of the room, making everybody jump. Zanark was greeted by lots of glares from all the girls he'd called old people. He coughed.

"What? You are old! Like, I see your kids everyday, it's hard for me to think you're not old. Oh, by the way, I found out who was Vanfeny and Imus' old man."

Fei shot him a look. "Who?"

"Some old fart called Kazemaru Ichirouta. Apparently they came from his twins."

At that moment, in the middle of the rain of sweatdrops, Endou Mamoru walked in. "Hi guys. I bring great news! Kazemaru's wife, Reika-chan, just gave birth to twins!" Zanark smiled arrogantly, as if he'd just make some highly profound discovery. Well, if you count him being right in, sure, he just discovered he could be right about things too.

Noticing all the horrified looks from the soccer club, Endou-kun frowned. "What's the matter? Is that not good news?"

"Ano...ano..." Tenma hung his head and said, "Zanark, you tell him." Zanark smirked.

"Nothing much. It's just that the good news you just mentioned meant bad news for them, because they're going to have powerful kids, one of whom kicks all of the Saikyou Eleven's collective asses."

"Ah. I see." Nodding as if this bomb was perfectly normal and totally expected, he turned to me. "So why are you two here? And the bear too?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAR?!" Wondeba's irate shout loosened the tension in the room. Everyone laughed while Shindou and Kirino stiffened.

"I'm here to save my friends in the future."

"Let me guess. You're here to play matchmaker."

Shinsuke whispered to Tenma, "Since when does Endou-kantoku..."

"My good news had to do with kids, so it naturally follows that with our luck this bad news has to do with kids as well."

Everyone fell down with their feet sticking up.

I coughed. "Let's just go. We already have two Artifacts on board but they're getting unstable."

* * *

 **Kyouka POV**

I went home feeling like I was walking on air. I literally had my dream come true. Hajime-kun...liked me back. And he thought I didn't like him.

Due to my happiness, I didn't notice Dad's suspicious look until much later, when I was in bed.

* * *

 **Ichinose POV**

I've never seen Kyouka like that. She's a lot of things, but never an air-head. I almost felt the virtual bubble bath she was enjoying as she walk-floated her way up to her room.

Wait a second. Her lips seemed red and swollen, and her schoolbag reeked of hospital bleach detergent. This and that together would mean...

Oh. My. God. Oh. My. Holy. God. I sat down heavily on the couch. Had it still happened despite my plan? Did I underestimate just how much of mu stubbornness and determination Kyouka had inherited from me, after all?

A bitter, proud smile came to my lips. It seems that I cannot stop her from doing what she truly wants, the same way my parents couldn't stop me from going to America...I smiled, looking at the old soccer ball Endou had given me: it was the ball we used when we first completed Tri-Pegasus.

"Very well, my precious little princess." I whispered to myself. "Go to your prince."

I called the hospital. "Can I look for Endou Hajime, please?"

"Sir..."

"Tell him Mr. Kazuya would like to speak with him. He will be willing."

A minute of music later, Hajime's voice came on the other side of the line. However, before I could even start, he said, "I called Kyouka-chan and told her to come here today. I confessed to her and kissed her. She didn't like it, pushed me away and ran out. I'm so sorry for that. Can you please tell her sorry for me? I wouldn't want to lose her as a friend."

It was all I could do to stop myself from laughing out loud. It seemed that loyalty ran deep in Mamoru blood. Little baka was trying to explain away the things I surely would have noticed and taking all the blame so his love would not suffer...nobody knew about the ire Mamoru had to face from his team when his beloved Natsumi came back. And from the looks of it she still doesn't know. I smiled. Well, it would seem he is indeed worthy of my daughter.

"Don't worry. You have my blessing. However, keep in mind that she is not to be hurt in any way and that my hissatsu shoots are still very powerful."

"Ahem. Okay, sir. I give you my word on this."

* * *

 **AAAND...that's the end for this chapter!**

 **Tenma: *peeks around corner* Why are you angry?**

 **Well, never mind that. Zanark should be fine in a week or so. Read and review, minna!**


End file.
